


take my throne above

by alexanderlightweight



Series: Words of October 2019 [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Magnus Bane in Edom, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderlightweight/pseuds/alexanderlightweight
Summary: “Magnus?  I thought the point of eloping to Edom was so that we didn’t get unwanted visitors.”  Alec’s amused voice was soft, he had no need to speak loudly when his words would be carried directly to Magnus’ ears by the wind.orA look at Magnus and Alec's life through years of ruling in Edom.





	take my throne above

**Author's Note:**

> this could be looked at from a 'Alec stays with Magnus in Edom' perspective but the background for it... isn't that
> 
> for flufftober: promises

Magnus frowned as he watched the last glimmering effects of the distant portal shatter and fade. The demon who had alerted him to the attempted breach, hissed and pressed it’s crested brow against his shoulder before launching into the dusty heavens of Edom, retreating to it’s nest until it could be of further service. 

“Magnus? I thought the point of eloping to Edom was so that we didn’t get unwanted visitors.” Alec’s amused voice was soft, he had no need to speak loudly when his words would be carried directly to Magnus’ ears by the wind.

Without turning he held back a hand, perfectly content to wait the mere seconds it took for his Alexander to reach his side and slide their fingers together. It made him feel complete whenever they were reunited, time was such a boundless domain but he suffered the burden of it whenever parted from his love. 

“Nothing to worry about my dear! Even if someone did get through, between the demons, my magic and  _ your _ superior archery, they’d have no chance against us.” Magnus flicked his fingers as he spoke and let the might of his power echo across the canyon they overlooked.

“How time passes,” Alec murmured and pressed a devoted kiss to Magnus’ jaw, “I remember when we first came here, how even the magic of this realm fought against us.”

A pang of uneasiness made Magnus still, his muscles tensing as turned to cup Alec’s face with his hand, “too much time?”

“The years we’ve shared,” Alec said, voice lowering, “are but a mere moment in our long life. I could never ask for anything but more time with you.”

Magnus pulled Alec close for a sweet, passionate kiss that was tinged with his desperation and adoration.

“Sometimes I worry,” Magnus said and the admission was a relief to share, “about just how different our lives became, how much you lost to live this life .”

“Does it matter?” Alec asked, confused and a little hurt, “Magnus, we survived when we shouldn’t have. We found a way to destroy the soul sword, ensure that Valentine would never be able to summon Raziel and that his son would never rise. Lilith is defeated and your father confined by limbo and all because we sacrificed ourselves. I lost nothing and gained everything.”

Magnus smiled but he felt little joy, “immortality was a boon where you’d expected death.” He reminded Alec gently, “your family and friends expected you to have a mortal life and your presumed death, while a tragedy, was not unexpected.” Alec nodded in understanding but didn’t interrupt as Magnus continued, “and after we won, you were just as trapped here as I.”

“Magnus, I know enough to be sure that in life and any dimension, you will always be the best thing to happen to me and the love of my life.” Alec vowed and squeezed Magnus’ hand gently, “Edom is but the place I live, my home is you.”

-

Alec frowned at the ichor coating his fingers and ignoring the sting of it, he absently wiped it onto his pants and kept walking, the carcass of a small demon cracking under his heel as he continued on. The demon had been a tolerable one until it had drawn too close and tried to play with the shiny and captivating shimmer of his arrows, cute in theory but aggravating in practice. Alec didn’t mind the demons for the most part, but if they became a nuisance, well then -he was still a shadowhunter regardless of his place of dwelling. Despite Edom lacking shadows it never lacked prey and here, in his husbands empire, Alec was one of the apex predators. Still, stalking the same kind of demons over and over again became somewhat monotonous and while he would never complain to Magnus, he sometimes missed the thrill of the chase, the edge of danger and the exertion of a good brawl. 

Tumbling and training with Magnus was its own kind of fun, but a different kind that always led to games and eventually to their bedroom and Alec wanted more than a little rough and bloody foreplay. When he’d been an active shadowhunter in New York, he’d never considered himself a reckless soldier, or one that chased the high of a fight. However that had been long ago and while his recollection was strong, those had been the budding years of what had become a long life. The echoes of that time faded more and more the longer he lived, until the people he’d once loved and called family were nothing more than dark shapes in a washed out memory. 

“Lost in time?” Magnus asked, his voice and face a beacon of color in a dim world and Alec was reminded of how much joy there was to be had.

“Something like that,” Alec said with a laugh, delighted as Magnus caught his hand and spun him. Magic wisped out, burning the last of the ichor away as music began to play and his husband wooed him with steady hands and confident steps, a teasing tango for two.

-

Magnus twirled on the edge of his heel, his magic weaving an intricate web and the scream of pained fury from his captive made him smirk, it had been a long time since he’d had live prey like this. Demons made no threats and begged for no mercy but this, he let his magic burn and watched as his opponent withered and writhed in Edom’s flames before their life was snuffed out, this was  _ interesting _ .

Back at his castle, at  _ their _ castle, Alexander was waiting for him. Bright eyed with a wide, boyish grin that spoke of an age lost to decades, blood a pretty rogue for his face and the blush of a bruise on his knuckles.

“You look radiant,” Magnus teased and was pulled into a fierce kiss that took his breath away and left him swaying where he stood.

“I’ve missed the hunt,” Alexander admitted and he looked like a god of war, the gleam in his eyes the madness of immortality and the delight of the living’s victory over the dead. “Maybe we should let intruders in more often.”

“Anything you want.” Magnus promised, his own excitement rising at the thought of another chase, “ _ everything _ you want.” They were the protectors of their land and from their enemies bones they built a throne of power, metaphorically of course, Magnus may rule a dimension of hell but unlike his kin he had class.

-

Alec wet his lips, tasting the dust of Edom and feeling a new surge of cursory delight as he took in the green, nearly glowing terrain of the world before him.

Edom had an effect on you when you spent long enough in her embrace and Alec couldn’t remember the last time he’d inhaled clean, untainted air. It was crisp and almost sharp as he breathed it in, marveling at how cool it felt and the caress of it against his skin made him shiver.

“Regrets?” Magnus asked, his eyes gleaming a deep gold and a look of hunger _-normally reserved for the bedroom or calling down a storm-_ had darkened his features into something fierce and beautiful. 

“There are no regrets when I’m with you.” Alec promised fervently, “besides, Edom will be there for us to return to whenever we please. Out here though, here there are entire worlds to explore.”

“And subdue,” Magnus added softly, something delightfully wicked in his gaze as he offered his hand, “I’d be a poor ruler indeed if I brought my husband to a boring land.”

“Boring?” Alec asked and his laughter was low and unrestrained, “baby, with you around that would be impossible.” 

**Author's Note:**

> there is a lot of backstory to this, so you could say that this is an au of a longer story. which I am writing but it's... long. because plot and worldbuilding and Magnus and Alec like to ignore impending doom in favor of dinner dates and their backstory is complicated.
> 
> I'm on tumblr as [alexanderlightweight](https://alexanderlightweight.tumblr.com)


End file.
